Mas allá del deseo
by MissLujuria93
Summary: TRIO SasuSaiNaru advertencia Sadomaso XD guerra entre los chicos más sexys de Konoha por conquistar al kitsune! y M-preg XD ENCUESTA SasuNaru o SaiNaru


Aqui tenemos uno, disfruten y lean advertencia:**sadomaso **XD 

**_SASUSAINARU _**

Aturdido, desesperado, no sabía la noción del tiempo ni el espacio, tan solo permanecía inmóvil en ginecología apretando los dientes con fuerza, tremendo lío se había buscado por no saber controlar sus instintos salvajes, si hubiese sabido protegerse bien de sus propios sentimientos y emociones posiblemente nada de aquello estaría pasándole…

Flash back

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el retorno del Uchiha menor a la aldea, el equipo siete al igual que toda konoha había aceptado su retorno después de su neutral culminación contra su hermano y asesino de su clan, el azabache se sintió incómodo durante los primeros meses, pues la gente le miraba con recelo, a parte de el cambio de sensei, pues aunque no rechazase enteramente a yamato no podía evitar tener ciertos encontronazos con el, respecto a Sai no hubo mucho pleito, el pelicorto (para diferenciarlos, por que la verdad se parecen un poco 00)

Hacía buenas migas con el Uchiha menor después de todo, Sasuke incluso podría verse reflejado en él, sakura estaba por más feliz de tener de vuelta al pelinegro, pues aunque el nunca la viese como algo más que a una amiga se contentaba con poder contemplarlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo ausente, y que decir de Naruto, quien por primera vez en tres años había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente, aunque no se podían evadir las peleas entre el y Sasuke al menos esas discusiones lo hacían sentir bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

Bueno chicos, se acabó por hoy, vais progresando, seguid así, mañana nos veremos para plantear la próxima misión-el pelicafé se despidió seguido de una cordial despedida de sus alumnos, el Uchiha menor le hizo un guiño al AMBU, quien asintió disimuladamente caminando en dirección al lago en el que el rubio solía bañarse después de tal intenso día de entrenamiento, y en efecto no se equivocaron, el ojiazul se encontraba dispuesto a darse un baño relajante a penas con los pantalones de chándal puestos, haciendo a los otros dos chicos calentarse de sobremanera al ver ese tostadito, brillante y bien trabajado pecho, el vientre musculoso pero sin excederse demasiado y levemente contorneado formando unas sensuales y excitantes curvas les hacía desearlo más.

-vaya, este chico es demasiado violable… ¿no te parece, Sai?-preguntó el Uchiha menor masturbándose en un nulo intento por disminuir su pronunciada erección.

-Si…me pone como una moto…y por lo que veo tú no estás mejor que yo, Sasuke-kun-susurra el AMBU incitantemente al oído del Uchiha, quien sonríe pervertidamente.

-bueno…pues solucionémoslo…-Sasuke, ni corto ni perezoso, lo empujó tirándolo en la hierba en una posición demasiado peligrosa, en eso Sai se incorpora levemente atrayéndolo con una relamida que volvía loco al Uchiha, quien se deshace de la parte superior del kimono, sacándose ese horrible y molesto lazo que le ataba la cintura, el resto de las prendas fue desapareciendo lentamente, Sai besaba los hombros de Sasuke mientras este le desnudaba, dejando el suave y níveo pecho al descubierto, el Uchiha acarició lujuriosamente cada rincón al descubierto de esa apetecible y cálida piel del pelicorto, Sasuke no perdió oportunidad y pellizcó fuertemente un rosado pezón, el cual segundos después adquirió un tono rojizo, siguió la misma operación con el otro, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo con voracidad, irritándolo, Sai soltaba inaudibles gemiditos que eran captados por el portador del sharingan, quien no contuvo una complacida sonrisa que excito y asustó al AMBU por igual, esa sonrisa maliciosa y perversa de Sasuke le intimidaba bastante, y más cuando el sharingan amenazaba con relucir en sus ojos cargados de deseo y lujuriosa pasión.

-ah…e-eres…un salido…Uchiha…hum…-gemía Sai extasiado, sintiendo al moreno morder sus labios a la vez que arañaba lascivamente su espalda, oprimiendo el trasero con desenfreno, Sai soltó un exagerado aullido que tuvo que ser callado por la boca de Sasuke, no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos por el rubio, quien sin enterarse de nada acababa su baño matutino, Sasuke se concentraba únicamente en satisfacerse, obteniendo una mirada molesta de Sai, quien aunque disfrutase con las caricias de este, odiaba que buscase su propio placer y olvidase el suyo, el moreno aumentaba el ritmo de la masturbación, respirando aceleradamente al ritmo de las caricias propiciadas por su propia mano descontrolada, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, siguiendo esa misma pauta continuó amasando su imponente miembro, llegando al clímax con un impudoroso gemido de satisfacción total, sintiendo el semen deslizarse caliente entre sus dedos miró a Sai, quien sin hacerse de rogar agarró la base de su masculinidad, soltando un resoplido que enloqueció a Sasuke, al sentir el aire caliente rozar su temblorosa piel, Sai recorría la extensa longitud placenteramente, a veces suspirando, otras acariciando levemente con los labios, otras mordiendo y lamiendo, desesperando a Sasuke por completo, quien apresó los cabellos ébano contra su empalmada erección, obligándolo a tragársela por completo.

-¡Humpg!...¡hum!...hnm…-trataba de quejarse el AMBU ante la posesión del Uchiha hacia su persona, al final terminó rindiéndose y succionando el excitado miembro del moreno, quien al sentir los movimientos circulares de la lengua de Sai terminó corriéndose en su boca, forzándolo a tragárselo todo, a Sai no le importaba complacerlo, pues todo en el azabache era delicioso, lo que realmente le picaba era sentirse obligado por este, una vez terminó de beber el delicioso y amargo líquido blanquecino se relamió lujuriosamente, en un movimiento sorpresa alzó las piernas de Sasuke, abriéndolas descaradamente, antes de que el Uchiha protestase dio un lametón que fue de lleno a la próstata, haciendo gritar a Sasuke, quien tapó su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Naruto se alertó al sentir semejante aullido del azabache, curioso decidió averiguar que pasaba entre los arbustos que se movían enérgicamente en frente suyo, lo que vio le dejó tieso en el sitio, ambos morenos se frotaban pasionalmente sus miembros erectos como si quisieran quemarse, Sai saltaba encima del Uchiha con fuerza y picardía, mientras el de debajo masajeaba las nalgas como si fuesen pelotitas antiestrés, sin poder evitarlo Naruto comenzó a acariciarse el miembro empalmado ante tal excitante visión, ver a dos "bombas del sexo" explotándose mutuamente le daba demasiado morbo como para ignorarlos, ambos jóvenes pararon simultáneamente, mirando felinamente al ojiazul, quien tragó saliva temerosamente al verse descubierto.

-vaya, vaya…parece que tenemos a un gatito curioso… ¿Qué te parece si lo cazamos?-musitó Sai mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del Uchiha, Sasuke sonrió con malicia ronroneando mientras besaba el cuello de Sai, el rubio retrocedió hasta tropezarse con una rama y caer al pasto, temblando al ver a los otros dos completamente desnudos gatear hacia él.

-¿q-que hacen dattebayo?-Naruto empezaba a impacientarse, las lascivas miradas de sus compañeros le hacían palidecer, instintivamente trató de incorporarse y desaparecer del lugar, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y agarró los tobillos del menor, inmovilizándolo debajo suyo, Sai aprovechó y le arrancó los pantalones naranjas, dejándolo únicamente en boxers, pues había tenido el descuido de dejarse la sudadera en el arroyo, el pelicorto le arrancó la solitaria prenda de un tirón, sacando un gritito de asombro del menor, quien se sonrojó encantadoramente.

-S-Sasuke…Sai… ¿Qué ha…?-las palabras del rubio fueron calladas por los voraces mordiscos de Sasuke en su labio inferior, el Uchiha lo recostó debajo suyo, besando el moreno cuello, mientras Sai pasaba suavemente las yemas de los dedos por sus muslos internos, Naruto salió de su estado de shock y empujó al Uchiha fuertemente, mirando a ambos chicos con miedo y recelo.

-¿qué pasa naru-chan¿No te gusta lo que hacemos por ti?

-si precisamente has sido tu quien nos ha calentado…-ambos jóvenes lamían las sonrosadas mejillas, Sasuke le hacía sexo oral mientras el pelicorto trataba de apartar las manos del rubio que cubrían su hombría visiblemente excitada para vergüenza del menor, el Uchiha las agarró fuertemente alzándolas a los extremos de la cabeza, mientras lamía el antebrazo con hambre, cosa que aprovechó Sai para soltar un fuerte pellizco al escroto. Haciendo al rubio gemir escandalosamente fuerte, Sasuke lo besó acallando sus gritos en esos momentos totalmente placenteros, el azabache adentró su hambrienta lengua en la exquisita cavidad del ojiazul, quien se tensó respondiendo con la suya propia, ambas lenguas danzaron excitantemente, enroscándose mientras se degustaban mutuamente, sin querer Naruto comenzaba a calentarse demasiado y acabó rindiéndose ante los encantos del Uchiha menor¿por qué precisamente después de andar durante tanto tiempo detrás del azabache iba a rechazarlo ahora que por fin se fijaba en el? Sin importarle la presencia del AMBU lo apartó de su miembro y entrelazó las manos en el cuello de Sasuke, quien le aceptó gustoso, arañando con ferviente deseo su tostado y brillante torso a causa del sudor y la tensión del momento, el rubio se posicionó entre las piernas del pelinegro, lamiendo su blanco y largo cuello con deleite, eso sorprendió a Sasuke, pero se dejó hacer mientras Sai empezaba a mosquearse, por lo que acabó cogiendo al menor por la cintura y posicionándose encima suya.

-¿¡que mierda haces, Sai!?-saltó el Uchiha, quien ante la repentina acción del pelicorto había bajado totalmente la empalmada.

-¡No¡¡Que mierda haces tu Uchiha bastardo¿¡Qué pasa, que no existo aquí o qué¡Por si no te has dado cuenta yo también participo¿¡Recuerdas!?

-Oye, que no se la pongas dura no es culpa mía, si quieres cooperar cierra la boca¿¡Quieres!?

-Oye, aun a penas lo toqué, déjamelo un poco-ambos morenos forcejeaban como fieras para conseguir su carnada, el rubito quiso aprovechar la situación para escapar, pero Sai lo agarró fuertemente del morenito trasero dispuesto a penetrarlo brutalmente, cosa que fue interceptada por Sasuke, quien lo empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana tres metros de distancia, lo cual enfureció más al pelicorto.

-ni hablar, te esperas a que acabe yo, es mío

-¡¡siempre tiene que ser como a ti te salga de los huevos¡¡Ya no lo soporto más!!

-¡¡pues te jodes y te aguantas autista de los cojones!!-sin saber por donde tirar el rubio les miraba cada vez más atolondrado, hasta que horrorizado escuchó la propuesta planteada por el Uchiha-muy bien, nos lo tiramos los dos, pero que él elija quien empieza…

-bien, eso me gusta más…-ambos morenos se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo, asustando a Naruto, quien maldijo haberse dejado seducir por el ex discípulo de orochimaru, con urgencia trató de salir corriendo, colocándose los boxers rápidamente, el Uchiha lo intuyó y procedió a realizar varios jutsus tan aceleradamente que el rubio no era capaz de leerlos, Sai permanecía atento a las acciones de su compañero con diversión.

-¡¡hebi no jutsu!!-una enorme cobra sale de la nada arrastrando al Uzumaki hasta los dos azabaches, quienes sonreían depravadamente mientras el AMBU le incitaba sensualmente con el dedo índice mientras paseaba la lengua por los pálidos labios, Naruto hirvió de excitación al sentir palpitar violentamente al "pequeño saquito" situado entre sus piernas, el cual cubrió avergonzado, ganándose una risita divertida de Sasuke y una socarrona de Sai.

-No te vas a escapar aunque corras… a demás, mira como estás, tienes la empalmada de un caballo… naru-chan-se mofó Sai apareciendo detrás suya en un visto y no visto, presionando la cabeza hacia el suelo y rasgando descaradamente su próstata con las uñas, lo cual hizo que la erección del kitsune creciese y la del azabache palpitase nuevamente.

-¡N-No! … ya basta 'ttebayo-el rubio trataba de apartar las lujuriosas caricias de Sai en sus temblorosas piernas, el pelicorto pareciese disfrutar del estado acobardado el ojiazul, mientras el azabache le sostenía el cabello fuertemente, sacando un leve quejido de Naruto, el portador del sharingan apresó sus labios en un salvaje y pasional beso que de tal potencial llegó a dolerle, el rubio trataba débilmente de corresponderle, moviendo los enrojecidos labios al mismo ritmo que el Uchiha, sintió los labios de Sai recorrer su espalda con ansias, inundándolo de excitantes y lujuriosas caricias desde los hombros hasta las pantorrillas, Naruto dio un leve saltito al sentir una mordida en una de las colinas de su redondo y firme trasero, un gritito de asombró murió en los finos y sensuales labios del azabache, el portador del kyubi acarició con deseo el níveo cuello, manoseando los fuertes hombros, no pudo reprimir un grito de placer al notar un par de lamidas propiciadas por Sai en los morenitos testículos, punzándole el escroto con fuerza voraz, Naruto gemía descontroladamente, mientras Sasuke apretaba el "pequeño miembro" y lo masajeaba al ritmo de las embestidas propiciadas por Sai con la lengua.

-Ah…S-Sai…Sasu…ke…hum... ¡AHH!-ahora era Sai quien yacía besando los carnosos labios canela, mientras Sasuke mordisqueaba placenteramente sus muslos internos, moviendo dos dedos alrededor de su intimidad mientras oprimía con fuerza la próstata, lugar que al parecer más excitaba al menor, pues gemía incontroladamente al sentir las placenteras caricias en ese rincón de su anatomía, lo sabían muy bien, razón por la cual procuraban dar lo máximo posible en ese punto G (XD) Sai iba a lo suyo agarrando la base del miembro del rubio, embistiéndolo en su boca, los músculos de la garganta del AMBU oprimían eróticamente la caliente y palpitante porción de piel, llevando a Naruto a la locura extrema, pareciese haber una competición entre los morenos por causarle más placer al menor, si era esa la idea, la verdad el ojiazul no sabría a quien escoger, pues ambos chicos le excitaban de sobremanera y sinceramente ambos le proporcionaban un placer incalculable, un simple roce, una simple caricia, el sencillo tacto de su respiración contra su piel le volvían loco, ese cúmulo de sensaciones tan excitantes e irracionales al mismo tiempo le hacían tocar la cúspide del placer, sin controlar sus movimientos dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de Sai, imponiéndole el ritmo de la succión, el pelicorto se relamió mientras sonreía satisfecho por la reacción del ojicielo, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, el pelicorto asintió levemente y abrió más las piernas del ojiazul, quien no comprendía lo que sus compañeros trataban de hacer.

-relájate, sino quieres que te duela…-susurró el Uchiha menor haciendo su cálido aliento chocar en la piel del rubio-por que…te aseguro que vas a gritar de puro placer…o de puro dolor…-el comentario de Sasuke asustó y excitó por igual a Naruto, quien tragó en seco temiendo lo peor…

-¡¡AHH!!-la serpiente anteriormente lanzada por el azabache había irrumpido en la virginal entrada del ojiazul, llegando a sus entrañas, el rubio se arqueó llorando del dolor que lo apresaba en esos momentos, lágrimas que fueron apresadas por lo pelinegros, quienes lamían sin pudor alguno las mejillas, el pelicorto bajó a la rasguñada entrada soltándole un lujurioso lametón, Naruto gritó victima del placer sentido ante esa caricia del AMBU, en un movimiento inesperado del Uchiha menor le envió al parecer ciertas órdenes al animal que rasgaba su estrecha cavidad, un gritó más potente salió de los labios del rubio, notando como la serpiente sacaba una enorme y angosta lengua que movía en circularmente de arriba abajo, tocando un punto demasiado peligroso en su interior-¡¡AAAHHHH¡¡SASUKEEEE!!-esto último fue un alarido de puro placer, aunque por una parte le asqueara el echo de tener a semejante bicho en el cuerpo no podía negar que le calentaba demasiado, Naruto comenzó a mover vertiginosamente las caderas, extasiado ante tanta excitación recibida por sus dos azabaches.

-¿qué¿Te gusta eh? Jeh ya decíamos que lo disfrutarías bien-rió Sasuke posicionándose entre sus piernas, agarrando de la cola a la cobra, la cual sacó velozmente sacando, esa vez, un grito dolorido, la sangre resbalaba a riachuelos por la lastimada entrada, la cual fue lamida sutilmente por Sai, Naruto suspiró aliviado, tratando de incorporarse con bastante esfuerzo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo posicionó en cuatro enfocando eróticamente su entrada hacia los dos morenos.

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el menor horrorizado al ver tremendas erecciones de ambos jóvenes.

-tranquilo… vamos a darte por culo con tanta fuerza que te vas a quedar partido en dos…-ese susurró de Sasuke alarmó a Naruto, quien trató deshacerse del fuerte agarre sin éxito.

-¡NO SASUKE¿¡CÓMO QUE VAMOS¿QUÉ VAN A…!!?-sin darle tiempo a más monsergas ambos pelinegros lo penetraron de una estocada bestial, sacando un agudo grito del menor, quien temblaba indefenso mientras un par de lágrimas cristalinas bañaban su rostro retorciéndose de dolor-¡¡NOOOO!!

-Ohh…ya lo creo que si…-el Uchiha menor comenzó a embestirlo primeramente con lentitud, aferrándose a la temblorosa cadera, mientras Sai disfrutaba de los excitantes sonidos que producía el choque del miembro viril del azabache con el ano del rubio, viendo pervertidamente como la entrada del menor se ensanchaba y dilataba por segundos, sintiendo impulsos de descoyuntarlo sin importarle la presencia del Uchiha-eres increíble…no sabes como me pones-el Uchiha lamía con deseo la tostada espalda cual dulce, mientras Sai acariciaba curioso los atributos de Naruto con las yemas de sus dedos, al rubio movía sus caderas más relajado al compás único que el moreno le marcaba, dio cuatro embestidas profundas y sacó medio cuerpo de su interior, para segundos después arremeter fieramente contra él, tocando ese punto que hizo al ojiazul tocar las estrellas, sintió que la vista se le nublaba mientras Sasuke le embestía brutalmente sin tregua alguna, el trío de jóvenes se ahogaba entre un mar lleno de placer, deseo, erotismo, perversión y lujuria, tantas emociones juntas para un mismo cuerpo, antes de que el menor se corriese Sai comenzó a bombearlo con fuerza bruta a la vez que Sasuke, ambos chicos lanzaban salvajes estocadas al tembloroso cuerpo de debajo suyo, Naruto gritaba hasta quedarse afónico sin poder a penas respirar coordinadamente, el rubio agarraba la hierva con tal fuerza que se dañaba las manos.

-¡¡AH!!...Hum…ohhhhh…ya…no agu…anto…mas…AHH-el rubio se corrió en su pecho manchando igualmente el pasto en el que era profanado, el Uchiha menor se corrió en su interior con un estruendoso alarido, segundos después fue Sai quien inundó sus entrañas, los tres cayeron al suelo completamente agotados, respirando aceleradamente, el Uchiha abrazando al rubio mientras este reposaba en su pecho, con Sai abrazándolo por la espalda, así se quedaron dormidos victimas del sueño y el cansancio ante tal intenso ejercicio…

Flas back end

-Naruto…-salió el Uchiha de la sala seguido del ginecólogo, quien mostraba una expresión seria y preocupada al igual que Sasuke, quien le había acompañado a hacerse dichas pruebas de embarazo… no me asuste, onegai, no me diga que…-el menor titubeaba amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.

-Naruto…verás, no sé ni como pasó y no sé tampoco quien será el culpable…pero-Naruto bajó la cabeza cada vez más tembloroso-estás…estás esperando un hijo mío…o de Sai

Besitos a tods y mil gracias por leerme 

no se olviden de la encuesta xp


End file.
